


Better Than a Poster

by Wrespawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Communication, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn
Summary: Before Jeremy joined the Fakes, he was a bit of a fanboy.  Staring at a poster of Ryan isn’t nearly as good as making out with the real Ryan.





	Better Than a Poster

Before Jeremy joined the Fakes, he’d lived in an apartment on his own.  And on the wall of his bedroom had been a poster.

 _Vagabond,_ said the poster in blood-splattered letters.  Facing away from the viewer with a gun slung over his shoulder was an artist’s rendition of a man in a leather jacket and a skull mask, surrounded by a burning city.  Seeing that poster on his wall would always give Jeremy a pleasant shiver.  It felt naughty, even then, just to own a poster like that.  The real Vagabond was a criminal, illegal to consort with, but a poster?  What was the Los Santos municipal government gonna do, ban posters?  They sure as shit weren’t, not when the fame of those crime lords brought in tourism revenue.  People were crazy.

And Jeremy was as crazy as any of them.

Countless times, Jeremy had lain on his bed and stared up at that poster and fantasized.  It was easy to imagine a strong hand on the back of his neck, his own hands fisted in a worn leather jacket, the bulge of a gun digging into his hip as the Vagabond pressed him against a wall.

If just  _owning_ the poster was naughty… well.

But that was before he joined the Fakes.

——

There was no gun strapped to Ryan’s belt as he pushed Jeremy against the bedroom wall.  But his hand was strong on the back of Jeremy’s neck, and Jeremy’s hands were fisted in his leather jacket as they kissed.  Just like he’d always fantasized about.

The poster had been jerk-off material for weeks, but it couldn’t hold a candle to  _Ryan_.

“Mmh—“  Jeremy groaned against Ryan’s lips as that strong hand moved from his neck to his waist, pulling him closer.  Oh fuck, that wasn’t a gun, but he could feel  _something_ digging into his hip.  His heart was racing so fast he felt lightheaded.  It was hard to believe that he was actually about to tumble into bed with the Vagabond.  About to let Ryan drag his clothes off.  About to let him…

Fuck, there was something he should let Ryan know.

Jeremy pulled back from the kiss, catching his breath and trying to remember how to use his tongue for something other than sliding over Ryan’s tongue.

“Hey, uh, Ryan — before we go further…”

One of Ryan’s hands remained on Jeremy’s hip, but the other lifted to his face.  Jeremy could hear Ryan’s breath, see the flush of arousal on his cheeks, but concern had taken over his expression.

“You all right?”

“Christ, yes, I’m  _super_ ready for this.”  Jeremy took a breath.  “But, uh, it’s just… could you go a little slow?  Uh, once we get to the fucking part?  Just…”  Jeremy’s gaze flicked away.  God, this was embarrassing.  “B-be gentle?”

Ryan’s brow pursed.  His hand remained on Jeremy’s face, thumb brushing his cheek.  “Shit, are you… Jeremy, this isn’t your first time, is it?”

“What?” Jeremy barked a laugh.  “No, shit no!  But, uh… it’s… it’s been a little while?”

Ryan cocked an eyebrow, giving Jeremy a half-smile.  “…So you’re pent up?  What, should I wear safety goggles before blowing you?”

“N-no, I mean—“  Jeremy’s heart thumped.  “…Wait, what’s this about blowing me?”

“You got something to say or not?  Because if not, I’m gonna keep kissing you.”

Jeremy swallowed.  He could feel his cheeks starting to heat as he searched for words under Ryan’s intense gaze.  “I… I don’t have a ton of experience… uh, bottoming.”

Mostly his own fingers, curious and unsure, never too much at a time.  Once or twice, something a little thicker, slow and careful, good but intense.  But it had been a while.  And he’d never…

… Well, going from nothing to the goddamn Vagabond was gonna be a hell of a transition.

“Well, I can be gentle as you like…”  Ryan’s brow was furrowed with confusion.  “But you don’t  _have_  to bottom.  Not unless you want to.”

Jeremy laughed nervously.  “I-I’m not gonna say no to a blowjob if that’s what you’re—“

“Jeremy.”  Ryan sighed.  He pointed to his own exasperated face.  “ _I_ could bottom.”

The smile snapped off Jeremy’s face.  “You — you could — you what.”

Ryan — the Vagabond — Haywood.  Bottoming.  For him.

Ryan gave Jeremy a hopeless smile.  “It might shock you to hear this, but I do in fact have an ass.”

“O-oh, I fuckin’ noticed,” Jeremy rushed to assure him.  “Believe me.  I make sure to get visual confirmation every time you turn around.  But you can’t be…” Jeremy’s mouth had gone dry.  “You’re not— there’s no way you’re a bottom.”

Leather jacket, skull mask, motorbike, more guns than the U.S. government… every damn thing that Ryan did screamed _top_.  There was no way  _the Vagabond_ was a bottom.

“I’m a  _switch,_ you absolute idiot.”  Ryan’s chuckle was low and soft as he brushed his thumb over Jeremy’s lips.  “Sounds like you are too, hm?”

“For you, shit yeah,” Jeremy blurted.  “I was gonna let you pound me into next week.”

“Mmh.  Tempting.”  Ryan pressed his thumb once against Jeremy’s lips, then pulled his hand back.  “But the offer stands.  I’m  _not_ out of practice.”

“You—“  Jeremy let out a weak, strained sound of need.  “O-oh.  Fuck.”

Ryan chuckled, his hands finding Jeremy’s wrists, holding them gently.

“Why don’t you have a  _feel,_ hm?”  He guided Jeremy’s hands down, coaxing them onto his ass.  “So you can decide if that’s something you want.”

Jeremy groaned through his teeth, grip tightening by instinct.  Fuck, that was a handful.  Warm and soft and squeezable.  When Jeremy pressed his knee between Ryan’s thighs, they spread for him, letting his leg slot between.  When he groped hungrily, Ryan made a soft low noise, rolling his hips.  Jeremy didn’t have a lot of experience bottoming, but  _this_ was something he knew how to do.

He tried to picture Ryan bent over, breathless and waiting, and his brain nearly shorted out.  Shit, Ryan was gonna let Jeremy  _top him._

“F-fuck,” Jeremy whined.  His dick was trying to rip through his jeans, his breath already heavy.  “F-fuck, I’m gonna goddamn pass out…”

Ryan chuckled again as he leaned close to Jeremy’s lips.  His words were a whisper.  “Shh, don’t worry.  Like you asked: I’ll be gentle.”


End file.
